It is known that the flexibility of a horseshoe has a significant effect on the hoof of the horse. In general, a stiffer horseshoe may be advantageous for work or racing, but a softer, more flexible shoe is typically healthier for the hoof when engaged in less strenuous activities.
Previous horseshoes have attempted to provide both flexibility and protection to the horse's hoof. Such shoes have had notches or weak spots in the horseshoe to increase the flexibility of the shoe.
Alternatively, other prior horseshoes have substituted different materials, such as rubber, to obtain a more flexible horseshoe.
Unfortunately, while different horseshoes have been designed for different purposes and for the weights of different horses, no one horseshoe has been designed that adequately addresses the needs of any given horse, particularly where that horse is involved in different activities and on different surfaces.
What is needed is a horseshoe having structures which allow a horse owner to easily modify the flexibility of the horseshoe without the aid of a horseshoe professional.